


Surprise!

by Kinkunis



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yes I know it's only May but go w/ it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkunis/pseuds/Kinkunis
Summary: Already it was the 23rd of December when Haruka Nanase finally realized it was almost Christmas. His first Christmas in his first apartment with his boyfriend of three phenomenal years, Makoto Tachibana.





	Surprise!

Already it was the 23rd of December when Haruka Nanase finally realized it was almost Christmas. His first Christmas in his first apartment with his boyfriend of three phenomenal years, Makoto Tachibana.

Though, he's not really sure how he didn't realize sooner that it was already that time of year, considering the brunette decorated the place, from room to room, on the 1st of December. Also the fact that Christmas was all Makoto rambled on about, not that Haruka minded. He enjoyed seeing his sweet, delicate boyfriend so excited about something. 

"Ah!" Makoto's charmingly kind voice calls from the kitchen; there's a slight slipping sound before he calls out again. "Haru, could you come here for a minute?"

Without any words spoken, he quickly walks into the kitchen where he finds his boyfriend, whom was baking cookies, on the floor, covered in chocolate icing and flour. Haruka can't help but chuckle softly. 

For a change, the dark haired man lends a hand to his boyfriend, helping him off of the floor and onto his feet; which would now show how their height difference is quite a great difference. 

"You okay?" He asks, rather nonchalantly. He knew Makoto was okay, but he wanted to ask anyway. 

"Of course," a blush flutters across his cheeks as he leans down and kisses his boyfriend's face. Now Haruka is the one blushing. Thanks, Makoto. 

Makoto laughs innocently. "Would you mind helping me?" 

Haruka nods. He's subconsciously gazing lazily into the other's eyes, a deep sea of green floods his vision as he stares deeper. Makoto's now fixated on his expression; his eyes avoid Haruka's as the flush in his cheeks intensify. 

Haruka smiles genuinely. 

That's a sight Makoto has always enjoyed. He sighs out in pleasure as he places his hands on his surprisingly small boyfriend's hands, guiding him through each ingredient to place into the bowl.

_____

They later rest together on the leather sofa, Makoto's strong arms locked around Haruka as he leans in closer, resting his head indolently on the broad shoulders supporting him. 

They both peer at the shining Christmas tree standing in front of them; it's decorated with several rows of multi-colored lights, red and green ornaments, some older than others. The star that sat on top of the tree was what really made everything shine altogether; the bright yellow radiating purposefully, illuminating throughout the whole room without a single lamp on. It was sheer perfection in their eyes. 

"Hey," Haruka whispers faintly in Makoto's ear, whilst tugging on the sleeve of his favorite Christmas sweater. 

"What is it?" Makoto fidgets at the cool breath against his now pink-shaded ear. 

"I love you," he states, mumbling a little. 

Makoto smiles warmly. He loves hearing that. "I love you too," he says as he peppers kisses all over Haruka's neck. 

_____

On the 24th of December when Makoto had awoken, he was quick to notice Haruka wasn't in bed. Which was odd, because he was always the lazy sleeper. 

He stumbles out of bed and into the living room, making his way to the kitchen, where he can smell something delicious being whipped up. 

"Good morning," he yawns, wiping his eyes with his fluffy sleeve. Once his vision has come to completely, he's astounded at the amount of tasty looking food his boyfriend had managed to whip up while he was asleep. 

"Oh," Haruka turns his attention from the ham roasting in the oven to a disheveled Makoto. He walks a few feet to plant a kiss on his pliant lips. "Morning."

"Haru!" Makoto exclaims pointedly. "This.. this is amazing!"

"Well," Haruka giggles silently in his hand. "Your family will be here in about two hours, so.." his voice begins to drift from there as he stares at Makoto, whose mouth is still gaped with surprise. 

Makoto throws on an apron over his pajamas and stands in front of the stove, next to the chef at work. "Where do we go from here?" His smile is as warm as ever; it lights up his whole face, Haruka thinks. 

_____

By the time they had finished all preparations for company, they had but minutes left until they arrived. Talk about cutting it close. 

"Haru," Makoto is overcome with proudness, but how could he not be? His boyfriend was a fantastic cook who managed, without a lot of help, to put together the most delicious looking meal he had ever laid eyes on. "This is wonderful."

"You said that already," Haruka states, a scarlet color painting across his face. 

Makoto can't help but hold him tightly in his arms. They remain in this gentle position until there are four smaller hands banging on the front door. They ready themselves as they open the door, for an attack from the Tachibana twins. 

"Makoto!" Ren and Ran shout simultaneously as they trample their older brother. Ren's arms locked around his neck; Ran's arms stuck on his legs. 

"You two have gotten strong," Makoto laughs as he tries to escape their grasp, but they've got him tied down. "Why don't you guys get Haru too?" he smirks playfully. 

"Yeah!" Ran shouts as she darts towards Haruka.

"Get Haru!" Ren starts along with his sister. 

They end up knocking Haruka on the ground, tickling under his neck and stomach; his two biggest weak points. He can't hold in his laughter at this point. He's laughing so much his stomach begins to hurt as tears stream down his face. 

"Alright, you two," Mrs. Tachibana orders the two off of Haruka. "Shall we eat?"

They nod along excitedly. 

_____

The family sits together at a table set for six; Ren and Ran sit on each side of Haruka, while Makoto is seated across from him, his lips curled into a permanent smile as they enjoy the meal as a family. 

The table was lively, loud voices filled the air along with genuine laughter as everyone joked with one another. 

"Hey, big brother!" Ren shouted excitedly, but was soon told to keep his voice lowered. 

"Yes?" Makoto's smile is truly greeting. 

"Can we sleepover tonight?" He asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, can we?" Ran adds with puppy eyes. 

"I don't know," Mr. Tachibana, whom has been quiet for a long time, finally has spoken up. "It's up to your brother and Haru, kids."

Makoto gives his nod of approval. He was easy to get to say yes to just about anything. 

Everyone looks to Haruka, who doesn't seem to mind their asking. "Sure," he answers cooly as the twins shriek with happiness. 

_____

Once Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana had kissed everyone goodbye, they left the twins in their boys' hands. They knew it in their hearts that they would have a wonderful night, the four of them. 

"I'm gonna go get changed," Haruka states quietly before shuffling into his bedroom, shutting the door almost noiselessly behind him. 

As soon as Makoto is sure the coast is clear, he asks his siblings something in a hushed voice. "Can you guys keep a secret?" 

They both nod along as he pulls out a little box out of his pants' pocket. 

"What's that?" they ask in unison, voices still hushed. 

"An engagement ring," Makoto's face is hot at the words. An engagement ring.

Before either can scream, they cover each other's mouths with their hands. They knew what this meant and it was overly exciting for everyone. Except for maybe Haruka, but he hadn't known what was headed his way. 

They all heard a little creak coming from the direction of Makoto and Haruka's bedroom. 

As he walks into the living room, the twins are suspiciously quiet and Makoto is standing up, but he's fidgeting a lot. "What's going on?" He scans the room, in hope to find something to answer his question. 

But alas, his answer comes in the form of a silent man on one knee. 

"Haruka Nanase," Makoto is blushing a lot, slightly stumbling over his words but he knows he can do this. "I.. I love you more than than anything in this world. Would you.. um—" he's cut off by lips brushed against his, mixed a little with the salty taste of tears. 

"Yes," Haruka breathes into Makoto's mouth. 

The twins hold each other and cry as they watch their newly engaged brother kiss his husband-to-be. 

Haruka makes a mental note; he will remember and cherish this date, Christmas Eve, for as long as he shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye since I haven't actually written anything since before Christmas, have this old thing! 
> 
> I swear I know it's only May, but it was cute and I've been through the roof stressed and unable to write. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy anyways lmao. :')


End file.
